A light controlled system applied to an access control system may be called a photonic access control system. A traditional access management system uses a smart card as a unique personal identifier to get registered on a distribution platform (network) beforehand (related data of the registration is stored onto a controller by using a device network). When accessing a door, a user slightly swings a held smart card within a valid range of a card reader to perform feature recognition. After being read by the card reader, data of the smart card is transmitted to the controller, and the controller determines the identity according to matching between stored registration information and acquired data. If the matching succeeds, processing is performed normally, namely, an electronic lock is driven to open the door; otherwise, the door keeps closed, and event information may be transmitted to a system such as an alarm system and a monitoring system so that a third party processes the event information.
Likewise, in a photonic access control system, identity recognition information of a photonic client (such as a photonic mobile phone or called a photonic key client) needs to be allocated. For the photonic access control system, an ID may be used to recognize the photonic mobile phone uniquely, which, however, requires an ID allocation platform (network) for allocating IDs uniformly. Currently, no practical and effective ID allocation mechanism or identity authentication mechanism is available in a photonic access control system.